Elvish Love
by Mrs. Scott Summers 24601
Summary: Rosaria is the daughter of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel; she is the princess of Lothlorien. Gandalf is like her grandfather. From Gandalf, she learned magic; her mother has taught her about her gift of foresight. When the fellowship arrives in Lorien and informs Celeborn and Galadriel about Gandalf's death, Rosaria is distraught.
1. Chapter 1

**Elvish Love**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: **I do not own Lord of the Rings. But I wish I owned Legolas.

**Legolas: **Excuse me?

**Me: **Nothing, my prince…

**Summary: **Rosaria is the daughter of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel; she is the princess of Lothlorien. Gandalf is like her grandfather. From Gandalf, she learned magic; her mother has taught her about her gift of foresight. When the fellowship arrives in Lorien and informs Celeborn and Galadriel about Gandalf's death, Rosaria is distraught. She finds comfort in her parents and the handsome prince of Mirkwood. Legolas/OC

**Bold: **Elvish talk

_Italics: _mind talk

**Chapter One: Distraught**

The Fellowship was walking through the woods. Listening carefully for any nearby danger.

"They'll never catch me. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." Gimli said. He stopped in his tracks when an elf's arrow was pointed at his face. "Oh!..."

Surrounding them were more elves with arrow aimed towards the fellowship. Legolas aimed an arrow to the elves surrounding him, Gimli did not move a muscle, and neither did Aragorn and Boromir. The four halfings stood behind Boromir. A blond elf man walked toward the fellowship.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." Said the elf man.

**"Haldir of Lorien, we wish for your help." **said Aragorn.

Haldir led the Fellowship to the Lord and Lady of the Wood Realm. The group could not comprehend the beauty of the Lady Galadriel. But what caught the attention of the prince of Mirkwood was the beautiful young elf lady standing behind Celeborn and Galadriel. She was beautiful like Galadriel, but he has never seen any woman more beautiful than she. She wore an elvish crown atop her blond head. She was obviously royalty.

_"Why do you stare at my daughter, Legolas?" _he heard Lady Galadriel ask in his mind.

_"She is very beautiful, my lady. Even with all the elf women in Mirkwood, no one could compare to her. She is like a star shining before my eyes." _Legolas thought back.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here, yet ten there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him… I can no longer see him afar…" Celeborn says.

Galadriel looked into Aragorn's mind to find out the truth of Mithrandir.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land… He has fallen into shadow…"

Celeborn and their daughter turned to Galadriel shocked. The princess had tears streaming down her face, and sobs were sealed behind her lips. One sob released from her throat, and with that, she ran from the group to solitude where she can mourn someone who was like her grandfather.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame… a Balrog of Morgoth…" Legolas said. "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria…"

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life." Galadriel said. "We do not yet know his purpose. Do not let great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin." Galadriel said. Gimli sighed in sadness. "For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled… with grief."

Boromir and Galadriel's gaze locked before he looked away, weeping.

"What now becomes of the Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost…" Celeborn stated.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fall to the ruin of all." Galadriel said solemnly. "Yet hope remains while company is true." Galadriel smiled at the Fellowship, Sam locked eyes with Galadriel who bowed his head shyly. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." Galadriel said in conclusion.

Haldir led the Fellowship to where they would be resting. On the way there, voices throughout Lorien were singing a song for the passing of Mithrandir.

"A lament for Gandalf..." Legolas said quietly.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked curiously.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still to near." Legolas said with his voice filled with sorrow.

All of the Fellowship then went to rest for the night for they were in fact weary like Galadriel said so. Legolas was in an elf rest when he heard a soft melody from instruments. He could not help but be curious and see what the melody was.

He came across a beautiful stream with a small waterfall. The trees around him emitted a beautiful angelic glow. There were fireflies glowing just as bright as the trees flying around the atmosphere. Right next to a tree were instruments, a harp and a flute.

He turned to his right and saw Galadriel and Celeborn's daughter still wearing what he saw her in. Even with tear tracks on her beautiful cheeks, she was still irresistibly beautiful. He took this time to study her better. She had her mothers curly blonde hair, her father's eyes, her mothers chiseled cheekbones, and something about her made her seem a little like her father. She wore a dress that was as white as a cloud in the sky, it was off the shoulder, and the sleeves ended at her elbows, thin fabric flowed down from the elbow out. There was a silver belt around her waistline that was pointes in the front under her naval. The skirt flowed feely to the floor.

As she walked along the grass barefoot, she thinks about all the memories with Grandfather Mithrandir. He taught her so much about the Middle-Earth.

When she was born, the Valar blessed her with magic more powerful than the Istari. Gandalf has taught her to control her magic and that she could use it to help people. She could heal wounds, sense when a woman is with child, she has foresight, can read peoples minds, levitate people and things, project thoughts and memories, and control elements: water, earth, fire, and air.

Haldir, her brother of anything but blood, has taught her archery, hunting, swordsmanship, and survival. He thought she need it one day if any evil were to attack anywhere in the Middle-Earth. He promised to teach her everything he knew; he loved her like a sister. They were the best of friends.

Legolas was soon entranced in the melody of the instruments and her beautiful voice singing.

(Memory from the Broadway musical Cats)

Daylight

See the dew on the sunflower

And the rose that is fading

Roses wither away

Like the sunflower

I yearn to turn my face to the dawn

I am waiting for the day

Memory

Turn your face to the moonlight

Let your memory lead you

Open up, enter in

If you find there

The meaning of what happiness is

Then a new life will begin

Memory

All alone in the moonlight

I can smile at the old days

I was beautiful then

I remember

A time I knew what happiness was

Let the memory live again

Burnt out ends of smoky days

The stale, cold smell of morning

The woodlight dies in the cold air

Another night is over

Another day is dawning

Daylight

I must wait for the sunrise

I must think of a new life

And I mustn't give in

When the dawn comes

Tonight will be a memory too

And a new day will begin

Sunlight through the trees in summer

Endless masquerading

Like a flower as the dawn is breaking

The memory is fading

Touch me

It's so easy to leave me

All alone with the memory

Of my days in the sun

If you touch me

You'll understand what happiness is

Look, a new day has begun

(Woodlight was actually supposed to be streetlamp, but they don't have those in the middle earth)

While she sang, a glowing ball floated out from the water and showed flashes of memories of her and Gandalf. Gandalf telling her stories of his adventures, Gandalf teaching her magic, Gandalf reading to her, Gandalf showing her his fireworks, her showing Gandalf her skills with a bow and arrow, her playing knights with Gandalf and Haldir. So much times they had been through, it broke her heart that a beast of fire has killed her surrogate grandfather.

**"You can come out now. It's no use hiding." **The princess of Lorien said aloud. Legolas was shocked that she knew he was hiding when she could've called out before.

Legolas sighed quietly and walked out to meet the beautiful princess. Once he stepped, she faced him. Their eyes met and they both could not look away, it was like a warm feeling spread through their bodies. They both felt the need to be near each other and protect each other.

_"What is this feeling, so sudden and new?" _The princess thought.

_"My dear daughter, you have found your __cuil melethril__, your other half, your one, your soul mate." _She heard in her mind.

"Cuil Melethril." The princess whispered. Legolas could obviously hear her.

"I have finally found my one." Legolas said. He slowly walked closer to her and so did the princess. They kept their gaze together.

"I am Rosaria." She introduced herself.

"I am Legolas." She smiled lightly. "I have waited so long for this day, to finally meet my one, and now I have found her."

"You no longer have to wait, meleth nin. We have found each other." Rosaria assured putting her hands on his cheeks. Legolas could not help but lean into the touch, he held her forearms not wanting to escape the touch of her smooth skin.

"I noticed from your memories in that water orb that you were very close to Mithrandir." Legolas couldn't help but say. Rosaria nodded and smiled sadly.

"Yes we were. He was like my grandfather. He taught to control my magic when the Valar blessed me. He told me stories of his adventures, like his journey to help Thorin Oakensheild reclaim Erebor. Hearing of his death broke my heart, knowing I would never see him again. I just couldn't stand the misery." She said, tears started to fall from her eyes.

As comfort Legolas brought her hourglass shape to him and held her close as she sobbed for her surrogate grandfather.

"He will always have a place in your heart, meleth nin. He died protecting the Fellowship, he is a hero. Without him, I never would've made it out of Moria, and I never would've met you. I already feel that my heart belongs to you, my one. You and you alone hold it." Legolas said passionately. It brought tears of joy to Rosaria's eyes.

"My heart is yours, Legolas. I know it is early, but I love you." Rosaria said.

"And I you, Rosaria." He said, her name rolling off his tongue.

They both leaned close, their noses touching. Her eyes were fluttering when his warm breath caressed her lips. And then their lips met in the most passionate kiss in the Middle-Earth. Her hands on the sides of his face, and his hands on her curvy hips.

They pulled apart and rested their foreheads and closed their eyes. They stayed silent for a moment.

During the silence, Rosaria had a vision of her future with Legolas.

***Vision***

_ Rosaria was sitting on a stone bench in a beautiful garden. Her stomach was swollen; she looked to be six months pregnant. She was reading and stroking her stomach holding her unborn child. _

_ She was pulled out of her reading by the sound of a child laughing. She looked up to see a blonde boy who looked around four years old human wise. Legolas was chasing after the child._

_ Rosaria stood up just as the little boy neared her. The boy squealed in laughter and his behind her leg._

_ "Hide me, naneth (mother). He's going to get me." The boy exclaimed making Rosaria and Legolas smile. Rosaria looked into her other half's eyes and smiled wider. He leaned down to give her a soft kiss before picking up the boy. Legolas held them both close._

_ "Are you excited to become a big brother, Haldir?" Legolas asked the boy, Haldir._

_ "I'm very excited, Ada. I'm gonna teach my little brother or sister how to shoot an arrow." The boy exclaimed making his mother and father laugh at his antics._

_ "Just three more months." Rosaria said smiling._

_ "Three months and we will welcome our second child into the world." Legolas said. They kissed again while Haldir make faces of disgust. The couple pulled away laughing. _

***Vision***

Rosaria gasped at the beautiful vision of her and Legolas. She had tears of joy welling up in her brown eyes.

"What is it?" Legolas asked worried. Rosaria just smiled.

"I just saw our future together, my love." She said. She used her powers to project what she saw into his mind. What Legolas saw made his heart skip a beat. He embraced his love in his arms and lifted her of the ground while spinning.

"Our future." Legolas whispered smiling.

"Our future." Rosaria said back.

Rosaria used her elemental earth powers to get soil to rise and make a bed. Over the soil, she grew moss as a cushion. They both laid in the moss bed holding each other close.


	2. Author's Note!

**A/N: ****I promise I will update sooner or later. Make sure you leave reviews or even follow or favorite me. If you do, I will love you forever. PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE SOON!**

**8^) **

**P.S. I am in love with Colossus, Andy Biersack, Ashley Purdy, Theo James, Oliver Wood, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Jacob Black, Embry Call, Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Seth Clearwater, Quil Ateara, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, Peter Whitlock, Caius Volturi, Demetri Volturi, Felix Volturi, Steve Rogers, Thor Odinson, Benny Rodriguez, Legolas Greenleaf, Dylan Sprayberry, Dylan O'Brien, Tyler Posey, Derek Hale, Isaac Lahey, and Killian Jones... If you don't know 'em, look 'em up. In my opinion, all of them are hottieSS!**


End file.
